


Roses Made of Silk

by retrosiccharlie



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrosiccharlie/pseuds/retrosiccharlie
Summary: He looks so desperate. Just like a rose waiting for the sunlight. I want to make him feel good.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Roses Made of Silk

**Author's Note:**

> wee woo wee woo
> 
> haha dont make fun of me i just did it because kuroo and oikawa are best boys kissie kissie  
> i ship iwaoi doe because they kinda mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm
> 
> !!!THEY ARE AGED UP, NOT MINORS!!!

_ “There you are.” _ _  
_ _ “Were you waiting too long?” _ _  
_ _ “No.. not really.” He said, with a slight smile. _ _  
_ _  
_ **NSFW WARNING! PLEASE CLICK AWAY IF YOU AREN’T READY FOR THIS SHIT LMAO** **  
** **  
** A gasp of air left Oikawa’s lips.    
  
Kuroo had grinned, letting out soft moans himself. Seeing Oikawa like this turned him on. “G.. gentl.. A-ah!” Kuroo inserted his member inside of him, moving back and forth as they both laid on the bed. Oikawa turned his head to look at Kuroo, staring into his hazel eyes. That made Kuroo want to go faster, so instinctively, he did. “Kuro-Chan…! G… Go faster...” Oikawa was interrupted with a loud moan as Kuroo picked up the pace.    
  
“You like that... Don’t you? You’re not as innocent as they think you are..” Kuroo said, starting to kiss his neck. “Let’s see if you like this,” Kuroo said in a seductive tone. He started to stroke Oikawa’s dick, his precum leaking out. He got it on his finger and shoved it into Oikawa’s mouth. “Suck it.” Oikawa obeyed, his tongue swirling the entirety of Kuroo’s finger covered in his precum. Kuroo felt his climax getting close, going harder and faster with every thrust.    
  
“K-Kuro-Chan…!”

“Keep on moaning baby boy, I wanna hear those sounds of pleasure..”   
  
After a few more pleasurable thrusts, Kuroo let out his warm cum into Oikawa’s ass, who moaned instantly after feeling the warmth of his liquid. Oikawa didn’t cum yet though. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to cum,” Kuroo said after pulling out. He got down towards Oikawa’s dick, staring at its length. “Your’s is long, isn’t it?” He said, licking the sides, swirling the tip with his tongue. He began to suck it, his tongue covering the entirety of his dick, his warm saliva glazing the surface. “I… I’m gonna c-cum!” Oikawa said, as his dick spewed out long strands of his warm cum, all over Kuroo’s face.    
  
“You’re still hard..” Kuroo said, as he then started to suck his dick again. Oikawa grabbed Kuroo’s soft, silky hair, and started thrusting his dick farther down Kuroo’s throat. Oikawa let out moans of pleasure. “Fuck..” Kuroo sucked faster, seeing how good Oikawa looked, hearing his moans. “I’m gonna..” Oikawa let his load out, moaning. It was all in Kuroo’s mouth, as he swallowed it, letting out a moan of his own as he came himself.   
  
wee woo


End file.
